gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JosephFrost0304
Hi there! Welcome to Gearspedia, the free Gears of War encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:JosephFrost0304 page; there's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need general help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Need help editing? Go . I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Royal Theron (Talk) 22:16, 9 November 2009 Re:Thanks Of course you can me or any of the admins will be more than happy to help you. -Royal Theron 22:20, November 9, 2009 (UTC) re:Cool Nope he hasn't yet, for any information like that the appropriate page will tell you all you need. -Royal Theron 22:24, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Image Policy Welcome to Gearspedia, but you should know that we have a strict Image Policy that we adhere to. BuzzSawBill 02:33, November 10, 2009 (UTC) RE:Baird In the games Baird is formally introduced in China Shop in Gears of War 1, and in Gears 2, he talks on the radio in Rolling Thunder, but he doesn't formally come in until the chapter Captivity. One thing that you can do if you want to get acquainted with the story in Gears 1 and 2 is to either read the articles here on Gearspedia, but since some (namely the ones regarding Gears 2) need clean-up, I would also advise watching video walkthroughs on Youtube. On a final note, it's generally a good idea to sign comments with four ~'s because it provides for an easy link to go back and forth. BuzzSawBill 04:34, November 11, 2009 (UTC) RE:Hi Yes I do. Many of my amigos say I look just like him.--JacktheBlack 16:40, November 11, 2009 (UTC) hi next time use proper signature --JosephFrost0304 thanks, --Godlike xB3ASTx there was a time where you messed up on your signature, a while back. and i am just trying to help out adims. NP why you read gears books and never played them. i love gears. --Godlike xB3ASTx ok, well if you ever get one and get LIVE add my GT its on my user page. i will definitely help you get started and talk you through the game. also, would you like me to help you edit your user page, if you like dom i can definitely add a lot of things about him. i have GTA 4 left 4 dead and already preordered l4d2 street fighter 4. if you need any futher help you can ask me or any admin. --Godlike xB3ASTx 20:06, November 11, 2009 (UTC) carols he is not a playable character in gears 1 or 2 --Godlike xB3ASTx P.S. how you like your user page? you can edit it according to your likeness now and correct the info to your stastisics --Godlike xB3ASTx no i am not an admin, i appreciate it anyway. i am currently trying to apply to become one. --Godlike xB3ASTx . thanks for everything. what is the name of the wikia that is yours? ----Godlike xB3ASTx 03:37, November 12, 2009 (UTC) RE:GodlikeBeast I'll go through his edits and see he's taken into consideration. One thing you should be aware of though is administrators are picked by bureaucrats when they are seen fit for the duties. BuzzSawBill 03:29, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :What Buszzsaw said ^^--Royal Theron 09:36, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::If you want to be a admin. It comes down to this pretty much. *Common Sense. *Played both games. *Read the books (If not you can can the first couple dozen pages for free online) *Read the comics (youtube have 1-7 plus the sourcebook) *100 plus edits. *Knowing how the wikia works. *And never been blocked on gearspedia. But it really comes down to my call, but I'll try to let 81 have some say in it but he really let me do anything (Insane I know :D).--JacktheBlack 10:09, November 12, 2009 (UTC) RE:wikia It not spam if it on respected talk pages.--JacktheBlack 19:28, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :No.--JacktheBlack 21:47, November 12, 2009 (UTC) RE:Sorry If you find the source of his age when he had a tutor. You should put it in his early life.--Chairman Jack the Black 21:19, November 13, 2009 (UTC) RE:Edits The edit on Jacinto City was simply un-encyclopedic. The edit on Marcus Fenix was bad math. And the final edit on Adam Fenix was a "wtf" to me. Cheers mate.--Chairman Jack the Black 12:19, November 14, 2009 (UTC) You're wiki I'd see what happen on you're and if you pull any of that here. I will call for a cross wiki ban. And for your actions on that wiki. You would never be a admin on Gearspedia. I hope you remain civil on "my" wiki. This is your only warning and I'm being nice.--Chairman Jack the Black 16:41, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Cross wikia ban is a are ban from all wikias.--Chairman Jack the Black 02:03, November 18, 2009 (UTC) no problem srry i have been off 4 some time. i will do that as soon as i can. what is new in gearspedia? ----Godlike xB3ASTx 23:46, November 16, 2009 (UTC) the truth i really dont understand what your wikia is about, but i will and help keep things in order. so how do i start? this is it just go to edit this page and change what you what. if you have trouble tell me what you what it to say. Gears of War MP *Marcus *Dom *Hoffman *Both Carmines *Kim *Tai *Cole *Dizzy And just about all Locust drones.--Chairman Jack the Black 22:03, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :Oh yeah him to.--Chairman Jack the Black 22:07, November 17, 2009 (UTC) RE:My awesomenessEdit count I know, I see it everyday when I log on.--Chairman Jack the Black 00:26, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Sign all you're comments.--Chairman Jack the Black 00:54, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Reply No.--Chairman Jack the Black 10:02, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :It would fit perfect on the Gears of War Fanon site. **http://gowfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Gears_Of_War_Fanon --Chairman Jack the Black 22:32, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Its a fanon site, so you can roleplay, create weapons and characters, and GoW stories.--Chairman Jack the Black 22:35, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Idk, I stay away from the Fanon wikia like an std.--Chairman Jack the Black 22:37, March 3, 2010 (UTC)